wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Children's Week
Children's Week, also known as Week of the WardensOrphan Matron Nightingale, is celebrated by both the Horde and Alliance in Orgrimmar and Stormwind City. At the beginning of May, and lasting for a week, it is a time for heroes of both sides to give back to the innocents of war...the orphans! Children's Week is also held for both factions in Shattrath City for higher level characters. Blizzard has confirmed there will be a new Northrend Children's Week coming in patch 3.2. Data-mining has found this event to revolve around the Oracles and the Frenzyheart Tribe in Sholazar Basin. Location * Quest NPC: Orphan Matron Nightingale * District: Cathedral Square * City: Stormwind City * Quest NPC: Orphan Matron Battlewail * District: Valley of Honor * City: Orgrimmar * Quest NPC: Orphan Matron Mercy * Location: Lower City * City: Shattrath City * Quest NPC: Orphan Matron Aria * Location: The Eventide * City: Dalaran Levels Required * Level 10 for the Orgrimmar and Stormwind quests. * Level 60 for the Shattrath City quest. History This quest was first available from May 1 to May 8, 2005. Its second appearance was from May 9 to May 16, 2006. The third Children's Week followed Patch 2.1 on May 22nd, 2007 and ended on May 29th in Shattrath City. The fourth Children's week began on May 1st, 2008 and ran until May 7th, 2008. The fifth Children's week began on Friday May 1st, 2009 at 12:00am and ran until Thursday May 7th, 2009 at 11:59pm. Task Stormwind ;Children's Week - 10 Alliance Reputation Points : Use your Human Orphan Whistle to summon your Human Orphan, who is named Randis. Talk to him to complete this mission. Before you leave Stormwind, purchase the ice cream from Emmithue Smails. This will save you time as you can complete You Scream, I Scream... once its available. ;Spooky Lighthouse - 75 Alliance Reputation Points : Take the Orphan Child to the Haunted Lighthouse in Westfall. ;The Stonewrought Dam - 75 Alliance Reputation Points : Take the Orphan Child to the Stonewrought Dam in Loch Modan. ;The Bough of the Eternals - 75 Alliance Reputation Points : Take the Orphan Child to the Bank in Darnassus. ;You Scream, I Scream... - 150 Alliance Reputation Points : Buy Tigule and Foror's Strawberry Ice Cream for the Orphan. You can buy this from Emmithue Smails, the Sweet Treats vendor outside the Inn in Stormwind, or from the Shimmering Flats raceway in Thousand Needles This is also available from the Innkeeper in Telaar, Nagrand. ;Jaina's Autograph - 150 Alliance Reputation Points : Get Jaina's Autograph from Jaina Proudmoore in Theramore Isle, Dustwallow Marsh. ;A Warden of the Alliance - 500 Alliance Reputation Points : Talk to Orphan Matron Nightingale. Orgrimmar ;Children's Week - 10 Horde Reputation Points : Use your Orcish Orphan Whistle to summon your Orcish Orphan, who is named Grunth. Talk to him to complete this mission. ;Lordaeron Throne Room - 75 Horde Reputation Points : Take the Orphan Child to the throne room in Undercity. ;Down at the Docks - 75 Horde Reputation Points : Take the Orphan Child to the docks in Ratchet. ;Gateway to the Frontier - 75 Horde Reputation Points : Take the Orphan Child to the Mor'shan Rampart in The Barrens, near Ashenvale. ;You Scream, I Scream... - 150 Horde Reputation Points : Buy Tigule & Foror's Strawberry Ice Cream for the Orphan. You can buy this from the Alowicious Czervik, Sweet Treats vendor outside the Bank in Orgrimmar, the zeppelins' Snack-O-Matic IV also stocks it, or from the Shimmering Flats raceway in Thousand Needles. This is also available from the Innkeeper in Garadar, Nagrand. ;Cairne's Hoofprint - 150 Horde Reputation Points : Get Cairne's Hoofprint from Cairne Bloodhoof in Thunder Bluff. ;A Warden of the Horde - 500 Horde Reputation Points : Talk to Orphan Matron Battlewail. Shattrath City : ; Children's Week - 10 Lower City Reputation Points : Use your Draenei Orphan Whistle to summon your orphan, who is named Dornaa. Talk to her to complete this mission. ; Auchindoun and the Ring of Observance - 250 Lower City Reputation Points : Take your orphan to the summoning stone in the Ring of Observance in Auchindoun, and wait for her to summon an adventurer. ; Jheel is at Aeris Landing! (Alliance Side) - 250 Lower City Reputation Points : Go to Aeris Landing and let your orphan talk to her brother. ; A Trip to the Dark Portal - 250 Lower City Reputation Points : Let your orphan gaze upon the Dark Portal until a soldier comes up to them before joining the battle. ; The Seat of the Naaru (Alliance Side) - 250 Lower City Reputation Points : Take your Orphan to see the Naaru O'ros in Exodar. O'ros will send you on a quest to take your orphan to see Farseer Nobundo. ; Time to Visit the Caverns - 250 Lower City Reputation Points : Take your orphan to visit the Caverns of Time and buy her a . ; Back to the Orphanage - 500 Lower City Reputation Points : Return your orphan to Orphan Matron Mercy in Shattrath. : ; Children's Week - 10 Lower City Reputation Points : Use your Blood Elf Orphan Whistle to summon your orphan, who is named Salandria. Talk to her to complete this mission. ; Hch'uu and the Mushroom People - 250 Lower City Reputation Points : Take your orphan, Salandria, to Sporeggar in Zangarmarsh. ; Visit the Throne of the Elements - 250 Lower City Reputation Points : Take your orphan, Salandria, to the Throne of the Elements in Nagrand. ; A Trip to the Dark Portal - 250 Lower City Reputation Points : Take your orphan, Salandria, up the steps of the Stair of Destiny to stand before the Dark Portal in Hellfire Peninsula. ; Now, When I Grow Up... - 250 Lower City Reputation Points : Take your orphan, Salandria, to see the Elite Tauren Chieftain in Silvermoon City's Walk of Elders. ; Time to Visit the Caverns - 250 Lower City Reputation Points : Take your orphan, Salandria, to visit the Caverns of Time and buy her a . ; Back to the Orphanage - 500 Lower City Reputation Points : Return your ward to the Shattrath City orphanage by handing in the Blood Elf Orphan Whistle to Orphan Matron Mercy in the Lower City. Reward Azeroth * A total of 4900 XP: ** 650 XP for each of the five travel quests ** 1650 XP for completing the quest chain * A total of 1035 Reputation with the five primary Alliance/Horde factions: ** 10 Reputation for completing the first quest ** 75 Reputation for completing each of the next three quests ** 150 Reputation for completing each of the next two quests ** 500 Reputation for completion of the quest chain * Upon completing the quest chain, you have a choice of one of three noncombat pets: , , or . If you decline all the pets, you can claim . Outland * 66850 XP (9550 XP for each of the 7 quests.) (2008) ** 88550 XP total (12650 XP for each of the 7 quests.) (2007) * 1760 Lower City Rep for the entire chain. * 10 Lower City Rep for completing the first quest * 250 Lower City Rep for completing each of the next five quests, totaling 1250 * 500 Lower city Rep for completion of the quest chain * Finally, a choice of , or . * at level 70. Achievements The orphan's week event is tied to several achievements. is the meta-achievement. is associated with Children's Week, but since it requires completing the orphan quests in 3 different years, it is not part of the meta-achievement. contrary to the description text may be finished by turning in five completed dailies with a summoned orphan all on the same day. You must be level 75 to complete (minimum level to zone in) and (minimum level to eat some of the foods). Please note that you do NOT need to do the same daily each day to obtain the Daily Chores achievement. Notes on the Blood Elf and Orc Orphans]] * This quest set is extremely easy, considering the amount of reputation you receive. * The Outland and Azeroth quests are separate from each other, and both can be completed in the given week. * With patch 2.4, when the Children's Week event is over, you lose the whistle and with it the ability to complete the quests, though the quests will remain in your log. * Papa Hummel's Old-Fashioned Pet Biscuit is usable on the orphans. * Orphans can run incredibly fast. If you use your flying mount (even the 310% ones) while the little tyke is present and stay somewhat near the ground, your orphan will be able to easily keep pace with you by running along the ground at breakneck speed. * In order to complete the achievements after finishing the quest chains, you will need to ask the matron for another whistle. Patch changes * * at any time during the in-game Children's Week event they can speak to a in cities to receive a replacement.}} * from an , even if they have completed all the associated orphan's quests.}} External links * es:Children's Week Category:Children's Week